


Dragon Intentions

by morrezela



Series: A Man's Fortune [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dragon Riders, Dragons, M/M, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: Jensen tries to be grateful for dinner - even if the turkey is charred, raw and misshapen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a direct continuation of Human Traditions, but written from Jensen's POV. It was written for the same fic meme as Human Traditions.

Jensen summoned a smile to cast in Jared’s direction. The turkey was honestly sort of scary looking. Its skin was black, charred from exposure to direct flame, and it was very misshapen. Jared had gripped too tightly on it, and Jensen sort of had to marvel that Jared had ever successfully brought home anything breakable to his lair.

It looked like the one time that his mother had been ill. His father hadn’t set the spit right in the hearth, and the goose had fallen into the flames. The only difference with this turkey was that it didn’t have ash and soot covering with from where it had lain on burning wood and coal.

The pies, on the other hand, were pristine. Jensen couldn’t help but wonder if it was because Jared had stolen them that they were in better condition than the turkey. Knowing Jared, he might treasure them more because they were won with his crafty dragon wiles.

It would amuse any of Jensen’s friends that Jared thought that hunting down a turkey was easy while stealing a pie was a great feat of courage. Though, to be fair, when those friends had stolen from their mother’s stock of sweets, the hide hunting that was done to them was quite different from the sort of hide hunting that men routinely tried to do to Jared.

“I didn’t have time to boil the tubers,” Jared admitted suddenly, a sad look crossing his face.

“It’s okay,” Jensen told him earnestly. Jared still had a hard time remembering which vegetables needed to be cooked and which ones should be raw. He grew up with a human, but Jensen supposed those memories fade when a dragon lives on his own. The animals that Jared kept either ate meat or raw plant material, and Jared didn’t seem to have any preference for how his vegetables were prepared.

Jensen half believed that Jared didn’t give much thought for food at all unless there was sugar involved. The dragon would eat anything that Jensen placed in front of him with a smile even when it was practically inedible.

“It’s not okay,” Jared pouted, “this was supposed to be your celebration feast thing, and the women in the village were very specific that there needed to be many mashed tubers for the supper. Possibly with gravy, though I don’t know how to make that with the turkey already roasted as it is.”

Jensen looked at the mangled turkey again. If he was honest, he wasn’t sure how he was going to eat it at all.

“There’s a lot of turkey there,” he said slowly, “I’m certain that we’ll have more than enough to eat.”

The look on Jared’s face said that the dragon felt differently, but he didn’t say anything else, only went to his seat and very carefully started carving into the turkey with his finest carving set. The meat in the middle was still sort of raw, but Jared didn’t seem to notice.

Jensen took extra portions of pie and the raw carrots that Jared had put out on the table. When the dragon passed the turkey over, he had such an expectant look on his face that Jensen had to put a couple of slices on his plate.

Jared beamed and put what looked like half of the remaining meat on his own plate, digging in heartily.

Jensen ate his pie slowly and his carrots even slower. With a gentle poke, he ate a little bit of the charred meat from the outer side of the turkey and choked it down with a gulp from Jared’s very expensive wine that he’d put on the table.

“So?” Jared asked, his eyes eager and bright.

“I can’t say I’ve ever had a turkey done like this before,” Jensen said truthfully.

Jared’s chest puffed out in pride. “I made it just for you.”

“Yeah, but…”

“But?” Jared looked worried, his eyebrows dipping low.

“But,” Jensen hesitated, “feasts are supposed to be shared, Jared. They aren’t surprises, so maybe next year we could work together on this?”

“I knew you were upset about the tubers,” Jared pouted.

“I’m not,” Jensen told him, “I just know how much work it is for one person, and we’d have twice the feast if we both worked on it.”

Jared tilted his head to one side before he nodded. “Makes sense. More food makes for a better feast. Just like more treasure makes for a happier lair.”

“Right,” Jensen said even though he wondered if maybe someday he was going to awaken to find himself buried under a load of crap because Jared misjudged the bearing load of one of his stone walls.

Jared nodded and raised his glass. “We should definitely get two turkeys next year. One of these just isn’t enough,” he declared with enthusiasm.

Jensen inwardly groaned, but raised his glass in return. After all, he had a whole year to convince Jared that he should cook the bird.


End file.
